attack of mega Shredder alternative end
by legendary white wing
Summary: (This time it's in the right language) Leo thought lose his little brother but he will have a nice surprise


\- MIKEY

His name is the one he scream when he saw his little brother being eat by the horrible monster his hand shake and he attack the monster with all the anger he could have he chained the blow but the monster was resistant and successful captured him he thought he was going to join Mikey but he was saved by his other brothers and his friends he went to put on a roof and he looked at the grapnel or was engraving the name of his little brother

" Mikey what have done ... forgive me ... sniff I have not been able to protect you but I swear to avenge you ... the hardest will be to tell the other and especially to Master Splinter !

A tear ran down his cheek and he went back to the attack after he understood the weak point of the monster that was his tongue Leo managed to cut it and he exploded the monster through an explosive barrel

" YES we did it !

" Leo where is Mikey ?

" I ... I would tell you at home, go home

Raph felt something was happening and he imagined the worst.

He returned to the lair

" my son congratulations for your victory, Leonardo something is not going my son?

" ho master sniff I ... know not how to tell you this ... it's Mikey he's ... he's dead sniff !

All taken by the shock of what to say Leo, Raph went to him

" it's a joke told us it's just a joke Leo ?

" no ... I'm sorry ... .It's my fault ..I must have protected him I'm the most horrible brother !

" Michelangelo ...!

" Father I'm really sorry I did not want it to happend !

Splinter did not say anything he went into the dojo everyone was in pain, but what Leo did not know was Mikey was not dead he had managed to get out of the monster by a mouth and the explosion eject into another street

"aouh my head I had to shake well, I have to go home ... poor Leo he must believe me dead he had to tell the other, do not worry brother I go home, aouh my ankle great I am hurting I would have to, ah there iron bar !

He crawls to the bar he takes it and leans to get up and easy he walked up to the sewer plate and he down and he go towards the lair

" Hé hé the head he'll do when I'm there !

He finally arrives at the lair all was quiet he enters and he had nobody

" hello someone here ?

Leo was the first to hear hi coming and remained frozen

" hey Leo !

" Mi ... Mi .. Mikey ? Is it really you ?

" yes Leo is me !

" I do not believe it, GUYS COME FAST !

Raph and Donnie came and when he saw Mikey he run to take him in their arm

" Mikey, ho Mikey sniff you thought you are dead sniff !

" easy guys you choke me !

Splinter who heard the noise came to see

" my son ?

"Father !

He went to him and put a hand on his cheek to make sure he was not a ghost and he took him in his arms

" ho my son ... I was so afraid !

" I am here father, I am here !

" Mikey are you hurting ?

" yes the ankle is hurting !

" come to my lab I'll take care of you!

He followed Donnie in his lab, and Leo accompanied them

" Well Leo you do not hug me ?

" I can not believe it, I saw you make you eat under my eyes how did you survive?

" hey well before its exploding I was able to go out by a mouth but it was close I could really be more hurt but I was lucky !

Leo no longer held back, he took Mikey in his arms crying

" aww Léo shh his over I'm here !

" ho Mikey sniff ho Mikey I 'm so happy you are alive little brother sniff why are you come with me sniff I told you it was too dangerous !

" hé hé because I never leave one of my brothers alone even for a mission ever!

" sniff never scare me like this again you hear me!

" I'll try, shhh it's ok Leo !

Leo did not want to let go of him, he was moved, he thought he had lost his precious little brother, but he was here in his arms and alive, his in it is in his moments Leo swore to better protect his little brother, and if he ever loses it forever he kills himself but as he will not let it happen he will do everything to take care of his ray of sunshine so he can shine for a long time.

END


End file.
